


The turtle and the fox

by Rhaella_Tully



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Djwifi December, F/M, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, bnha au, chp1: AU, djwifi month, various POV, various lenght
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 21,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaella_Tully/pseuds/Rhaella_Tully
Summary: One shot collection following the prompt given by purrincess-chat on tumblr for djwifi december 2018





	1. Bnha AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I really into boku no hero academia right now so I decided to write a boku no hero academia au, I kind of got caried away so don't expect the futur one shots to be as long as this one...

Alya stood in front of the large UA building, the greatest super hero school of the country, where the best super hero had study, where Majestia had study, where her sister had study. Around her different people of her age penetrated inside the high school tout attend the entrance exam. Walking by their side she notice the difference between her and them. Most of them where musclemen whose mutation cause by their quirk gave imposing build. Alya noticed a boy hesitating in front of the doors, his body was almost shacking, poor guy. Alya, for her part, wasn’t intimidated. She knew what her quirk was capable of; amateurs relying only on their strength weren’t going to frighten her.

Once in the amphitheatre in which the candidate were gathered, Alya found herself sitting next to a girl her age with long black hair style in two small pigtails, she was taking big inspirations successively showing her stress.

“Are you okay” Alya asked her

“Yes, yes, I’m going to be okay” she answered while doing visibly not better

“Calm down, everything is going to be okay, as long as you keep your head in the game, whatever happen you’ll figure something out, Majestia always says that all that madder for a hero to succeed is that they stay calm and think.”

The girl looked at her amazed, then she smiled and said, “You’re right. Majestia is the best. By the way I’m Marinette.”

“Alya”

All talks in the amphitheatre were suddenly stopped by the voice of Shock-Riff. Alya was impressed to see the famous hero presiding their exam. One look to her left allowed her to confirm that Marinette felt the same. Shock-Riff explained them that the exam would consist in fighting robots worth distinct number of points. They would also be spread on different zones, Alya and Marinette notice they weren’t in the same zone. When they parted ways She hear Marinette whishing her good luck, she offered her the same hoping the young girl would succeed in the exam, also.

The exam wasn’t hard for Alya, her illusion worked on machines, allowing her to make them destroy one an other. She was at total of thirty-two points, when she found herself in a bad spot. A robot, that she hadn’t noticed, had already armed his metallic arm on her. She had nowhere to run or hide, it was going to hurt. That’s when greenish force field shaped like a bubble appeared around her. The arm of the robot crashed against it provoking its destruction.

“Are you okay?” asked a voice behind her.

She turned around to see the boy hesitating in front of the doors. He had his fist clenched as if it helped him keeping the force field up. He opened them and the force field fell.

“Thanks” said Alya

“Your welcome, good luck” answer the boy before running off.

Alya continued the exam without problems, even if the boy’s actions pushed her to pay more attention to other students and to create illusion to protect them when they needed it. When at the end of the exam, a robot worth zero points the size of a building came out of nowhere, she created quickly an illusion around her, making here invisible to the eyes of the machine. She noticed, again, the boy, protecting a large group of candida in his force field. The end of the exam was announced before the giant robot could attack anyone. Relieved, Alya let her illusion fell, she had finished the exam with a total of forty-three points, which seemed to her pretty good.

Once out of the exam, she didn’t find the boy, instead she ran into Marinette who was taking the same train as her. She seemed very tired and collapsed on the first empty sit she saw. During the trip they talked about the exam. The other girl seemed more preoccupied by the boy with who she had brought down the giant robot that had appeared in front of her group. Alya was impressed by the obvious talents of the other girl. She asked her questions about her quirk, she had a creation quirk with the big flaw to cause a great fatigue after use. She admitted having only gotten five points, Alya was disappointed for her. After they parted, Alya wondered which of the candidates she had run in today would be in her class. She hoped it would be the case of the boy who had saved her during the exam; she hadn’t seen him destroy as many robots as students he saved. But if a super hero school didn’t take students who prioritize saving other above achievement, then what kind of school was it?

The result fell a few days later, Alya wasn’t surprised to see her name among the admits students, she was surprised, however, that she was only seven of the ranking. The first was someone named Max Kanté, the second Aurore Boréal, the third Nathaniel Kurtzberg, fourth Juleka Couffaine, fifth Harprèle, and sixth Ivan Bruel. Long behind Alya, at the twelfth spot was someone named Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Alya wondered if it was the Marinette as the one she had met at the exam. She only had five villain points, but fifty-five rescue points. Alya had about twenty rescue points. She understood easily that those points were given based on the help given to other students. 

Some students had more rescue points than villain points, or even only rescue points like one Rose Lavillant, Alya looked closely to the ones who had more rescue points, persuaded that the boy who had saved her was among them. He should be Kim Lê Chièn, Ivan Bruel or Nino Lahiff, given the number of villains eliminated by the first two she would have bet on Nino Lahiff.

Alya spent the days before class start scrutinizing this list wondering which students would be in her class. They would be twelve of them plus two admit through recommendation.

The fateful day came; it was with excitation that Alya went to school. When she got to her classroom, she found several sit already filled. Their were assigned sits, the students were students un the alphabetical order, she would be on the fourth rank, behind Ivan Bruel, in front Juleka Couffaine, on the left of Alix Kudbel. She didn’t recognise her name, she had to be one of the student admitted through recommendation.

She noticed the boy who had saved her in the exam; he was asleep with a headphone on his head, sitting at the table behind hers, which seemed strange to her.

“You know we have assigned sits?” she told him

He lifted his head, took of his headphone and looked at her “What?” he asked, still half awake.

“We have assigned sits” she repeated with amusement

“Oh” he said plunging his look on the rest of the room “how did you know I was on the wrong sit?”

“I don’t think you’re named Juleka.”

He laughed as he got up, before directing himself toward the desk of the teacher where you could find the class configuration. He turned around mid way to tell her “Hey, I don’t know if you remember but we met on the exam day-“

“I remember” answered Alya “thanks for your help”

“Uh, you’re welcome, my name is Nino Lahiff, by the way.”

“Alya Cesaire”

Nino set himself at the right desk, and the calm came back to the classroom. Until the violent sound of someone crashing on the ground resounded through the room. Alya stood up to see what was going on. She discovered Marinette, head against the ground at the entrance. She went to help her stand up, the two girls were happy to reunite. This pleasure was short lived, as the door opened abruptly revealing a young blond girl with a ponytail, she entered the room, she wasn’t happy to see Marinette. A dispute broke between the three girls. But they were suddenly interrupted. Alya felt like a kiss lend on her cheek and suddenly her relaxed and she no longer had thoughts, she heard a voice saying “go back to you sits”, which she did. Once sited she heard a snap of fingers and she was herself again. That’s when she became able to rave about Zombizou, the super hero who turned people into zombie obeying all her orders, after given them a kiss.

Zombizou introduced herself as Caline Bustier, their homeroom teacher. The classroom filed itself and the class begun. It was a physical test to see how students control their quirk. It allowed Alya to judge the quirks of her classmate. Many were impressing, particularly Alix Kudbel’s, who could control time. Alya discover the identity of the other student admitted through recommendation, the blond with the ponytail, Chloé Bourgeois. The daughter of Queen Style, this explained the recommendation. This girl was going to cause troubles, Alya had no doubts. But the bad temper and meanness of this girl had the effect of bringing together Alya and Marinette.

Alya had the habit of siting at lunch with Marinette, Mylène and Rose. One day as they had just set themselves at the table, Nino, along with Adrien Agreste, an other classmate, the one who had helped Marinette during the exam, with whom she had shared the twelefth stop at the entrance exam. He was also Chloé’s best friend, which made Alya want to stay away from him, and had made his relationship with Marinette complicated.

“Can we sit here?” asked Nino

Alya turned to Marinette waiting for her permission, “of course” she answered.

Nino took place next to Alya and Adrien sat across of him next to Marinette. Alya ddin’t understood what to could have changed her friend opinion toward the boy, until Nino whispered in her ear “he was homed schooled, Chloé is the only friend he ever had”

Alya felt some empathy toward the boy, but her mind was suddenly monopolised by the obvious kindness of Nino, who, unlike her who had simply disliked Adrien because of his frequentation, had tried to understand him. There was no doubt, Nino was definitely a good person.

This impression concerning the boy only became stronger a few days later, while they were following rescue class at the USJ, an arena simulating natural disaster. The class was about to start when a group of super villain came out of nowhere, Zombizou engaged the fight to protect her students, but alone against an army, she wouldn’t last long. Alya and the other students tried to escape to find help, but a super villain with teleportation power dispersed them in the arena.

She founded herself in the fire zone with Nino and a large group of super villains, who circled them. Her first instinct was to create an illusion around her and Nino, and to run dragging Nino by his arm, who had became stoic in front of the super villains. Once they were far away from the villains and the flames she let her illusion fall.

“What do we do now?” she asked herself out loud.

“We get ride of the super villains and we go help the others” answered Nino. Alya watched him closely, he was still shaking from their meeting with the super villains and yet in his eyes shined a light of determination.

“Are you sure you’ll be able to move” asked Alya more worried than teasing.

“Don’t worry I’ll be fine” he said with clearly forced smiled.

Alya wanted to insist, but she knew that in this situation it would be useless. They used one of Alya’s illusions to lure their enemies into a dead-end, it’s there that Nino jumped from the top of a building, force field in place and came crashing on the super villains. They lost consciousness on the spot. Nino let his force field down and rose his arms in the air before shouting “Yeah! Who’s the best!”

“Who was freaking out less then five minutes ago” Alya couldn’t help herself but answer.

“Come on, we need to go help the others” he said with a smile.

When they finally reached the way out of the fire zone, they found themselves face to face with the grisly sight, of defeated Zombizou and of Marinette and Adiren desperately trying to protect her. Alya and Nino shared only one look before joining them. Nino was more efficient on protecting Zombizou, the creation ability of Marinette mixt with her outstanding agility made her redoubtable at hand to hand combat, the destructive power of Adrien was almost terrifying, and Alya’s illusions provoked confusion amongst the super villains. If reinforcement didn’t take to much time they should be able to hold.

But the reinforcement were delay, and the rebound from the continued used of their quirk started to have impact on them. Adrien tripped on his own leg and crashed giving his opponent the perfect opportunity to inflict him a final blow. But he didn’t receive it, Nino interposed himself and took the blow hard. It had a destructive effect on there group which quickly founded it self dominated by their opponents. They were, thankfully, saved by their teachers who got there at the last moment.

Nino’s shoulder was covered in blood and his arm was broken, he was immediately taken to a hospital. During the few days they were given to get over the incident, ALya couldn’t help herself but think of Nino. What was that boy that helped the people he was competing against during an exam, who helped a boy who hung out with the biggest bitch in high school, who went to fight while he was terrified, and was ready to sacrifice himself he had only known for a few days? A hero, a real one. Would Alya one day be able to do the same.

She got a text from him “are you okay?” he was asking.

“you're the one asking me this?”

“Chemical-Touch fixed me in a matter of seconds, I’m doing great”

She was relieved “still you should have watch what you were doing”

“???”

“yeah, you could have activated your force field once you dot in front of Adrien”

It took a moment for him to answer “I didn’t thought about that”

“for someone who was admitted into one of the best schools in the country you’re not really smart”

“Hey!”

Alya snorted before telling him, honestly, “I don’t think I would have made it out this well without you”

“I don’t think I would have made it out at all without you” Oddly this answer made Alya’s heartbeat fasten and her cheek heat up. It’s only because it’s nice compliment, she rationalised.

When class started again after the incident Alya was happy to see her classmate again. Marinette had developed a stammer around Adrien, who seemed to appreciate more her presence. Chloé arrogance level got up to twelve, but she had in a way become friend with Sabrina. Mylène and Ivan were now an adorable couple. Kim, Max and Alix had developed something in-between friendship and rivalry. Nathaniel and Juleka seemed less shy. Lila was quieter, which didn’t bother Alya. And Nino was suddenly more sociable.

She developed the habit of having lunch with Marinette, Nino and Adrien everyday, this moment, consisted of banal conversation about class, Marinette stutters, bad puns from Adrien, bad jokes from Nino and teasing from Alya directed to him.

Despite herself, she ended up laughing at Nino’s jokes; she had to admit they were so bad they became good. She noticed they had a lot in common, like a passion for cinema, hatred of Chloé and similar ways of though. Quickly she founded herself enjoying his companies as much as Marinette’s.

Zombizou told them they needed to prepare themselves for the UA sportive festival, not only the most watch sportive competition in the country, but also their interview for their future internship. This time at lunch, their conversation was solely about the festival.

“I know I’m going to trip and make a fool of myself” said Marinette on discourage tone.

“Don’t worry Marinette if you fall we’ll catch you” answer Adrien provoking the blush of the poor girl.

“With all the people who are going to watch us I super stress” said Nino worried “think of all the pro-hero who are going to watch, you could end up making a fool of yourself in front of your idol”

His remark didn’t go unheard b Alya who answered, despite herself “If I fail my sister’s going to kill me.”

“Your sister” asked Marinette, which reminded her she had yet to talk about this with her friends.

“Yeah, my sister studied at UA, she’s a professional hero now” the listening faces of her friends told her they were waiting for her hero name “she’s Anansi”

Their eyes widened and Alya was suddenly uncomfortable. But she waited patiently that they got over it.

Adrien was the first one to react “That’s amassing Alya!” he said

“Its so cool” added Nino

“You’re can ask her advise for the festival” Marinette told her quit excited

“It’s so, so cool!” said Nino “She the most outstanding hero of the moment, she so badass! Have you seen how she kick those super villains ass last week? That was awesome! Your so lucky Alya!”

He kept enumerating all the most exceptional actions of her sister, and Alya’s irritation only grew bigger. She was used to be told about her sister on repeat, but she was seriously getting tired of it. She pushed them to change the subject as discreetly as possible, their looks told her that they had noticed, but they had the kindness to not confront her about it.

The day of the festival came, and despite the time they had spent training, the class was in a palpable state of stress. All the students of their year were gathered in the centre of the stadium per class. Marinette would have fall to the ground if it weren’t for Adrien who caught her at the moment she tripped. Max who had gotten first of the entrance exam had to speak in front of the assembly, he gave a long speech that almost knock out the entire stadium. The first event was announced, an obstacle course, which would have been easy if the obstacle hadn’t been the giant robots of the exam, a ravine, and mine field. Marinette finished first thanks to her resourcefulness. 

The second event was the cavalry battle. Consisting in a battle in which teams of four students, three carrying the fourth, had to still the ribbon of the others. Alya made team with her friends Nino, Marinette and Adrien. They calcified themselves, barely, for the third event, the oh so expected tournament.

The fights of the first round were shows through drawing lots. The first match would opposed Marinette to a boy named Marc Anciel, then Chloé would fight Max, followed by Alix versus Kim, Adrien and Aurore, Nathaniel and Ivan, Mylène and Juleka, and finaly ALya against Nino.

As they took place in the stands to watch the matches before their own, Alya told Nino “I warning you I’m going to crush you”

“Don’t be so sure of yourself I could surprise you.”

She would have liked to see that, she would have liked it so much that thinking about it made her forget to pay attention to the first match. She awoke only when she heard Shock-Riff declared Marinette the winner. Alya found herself embarrassed to have no images in her head of the match but thousands of Nino. She decided to concentrate on the matches and only the matches. She saw with sadness Chloé beat Mas, but found pleasure in admiring Alix’s victory. She was admiring of the difficult victory of Adrien. Impressed by Nathanie. As she concentrated on the strategies that could use Mylène and Juleka, Marinette reminded her that she should prep for her match.

Alone in the locker room, Alya thought of her fight, she knew how to win, and she knew Nino wouldn’t actually be disappointed to see himself lose. And that was the problem. Nino wouldn’t be disappointed because he would be happy for her. He had a good nature; he always thought of helping others and always made his friend pass before him. He deserve a hundred time more than any other student to become a hero, he deserved a hundred time more than her.

She heard the end of Mylène and Juleka’s match being announced and walked to the arena. Once in the fighting zone, a cross Nino, she thought “ he spend all of his time giving others the best light, wouldn’t it be good if I gave him that light?”

The instant Inssaisisable announce the beginning of the match, Alya raised her hand and said “I give up” which had less of an effect due to the fact that Nino did exactly the same at the same time.

“Oh no, I’m the one who’s giving up!” Alya shouted at him.

“No, it’s me” answered Nino “You are more capable, smart and strong than I am, you deserve to win!”

“Are you crazy! You way kinder, efficient and resistant than me, you deserve to win!”

“Alya your sister is watching!”

“Your family is watching too, what does that change?!”

“You can’t keep me from exiting the ring” said Nino before turning around and walking toward the limits of the ring.

But Alya created an illusion around him to confuse his senses, she couldn’t keep it in place long, but it should allow her to exit the ring before Nino. Excepted if he locked her in a force field the second her illusion was gone. But at this distance he was from the force field it wouldn’t last long. Which he seemed to know as he got closer to her to make it stronger. What he didn’t know was that not matter the strength of his force field it wouldn’t block illusions. She created one to force him to let field down. But the moment he did, she felt arms wrapping around her. She fought the best she could and manage to make him let go, but it was to late, his foot was out of the ring. He had win, well lost.

That’s when Alya realised that since the beginning of the fight the crowed was laughing at them, the laugh were louds and numerous. Embarrassed Alya ran and hide inside of the stadium, Nino followed her closely.

In side, she didn’t even dare to look at him.

“Alya, I’m sorry can we talk?”

Impossible, he was apologising! What was wrong with that boy? And he kept calling her, trying to get her attention; throwing all the excuses he could think of.

“Are you free Friday?” she suddenly asked him.

“Uh what?”

“Since we already made fools of ourselves in front of every one, might as well start dating, don’t you think?”

“Uh, well yeah, but I was thinking about inviting you Saturday”

“Saturday is good”


	2. Kwami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wayzz and Trixx talk about their owners while they have a date

Wayzz looked at his owner as he franticly fixed his hair, for the fifth time in two minutes. He would have tried to cheer him up, but he knew that at this point it was useless. The closer they would get to the time the more worried his owner would be. Wayzz simply made sure everything was ready. The table was set, the sheet over the table without a folded or a stain, the cutlery shining, the glasses clear, the wine opened but not serve, the candles had yet to lit, the meal was in the hoven soon to be ready. So much trouble for some made up celebration that was more about consumption than love.

But if it made humans happy then that’s what mattered. Even though his master was more stressed than happy at the moment. 

“Is this the right tie?” he asked showing more fear than he had in front of all the akumas he had fought.

“Yes, Nino, it is the right tie” Wayzz reassured him, but it didn’t seem to have much effect on the young man. 

“Are you sure?” he pleaded with more worry than before an exam.

Before Wayzz could try another reassuring sentence the doorbell rang, as Nino ran to the door, Wayzz took his cue to light the candles. Once his task achieved he retreat behind the couch. He heard the sound of the young ones greeting each other’s, and Trixx soon came to join him.

“Hello Wayzz, how are you doing?” asked his friend. Ever since their owners had been allowed to keep them, the dates their owner organised had become reunion time in between Trixx and him. 

“I am doing fine what about you my friend?”

“I’m great” he answered before turning his attention toward the young ones “They look happy”

Wayzz had to agree. Now that he was with this significant other, his owner looked over the moon, all traces of his former worried vanished. And she looked as happy as he did. It was nice seeing them that way. There was always a sense of delight when they were together but they rarely got the chance to fully focus their attention to the other. In between akumas, college and work, they barely ever got time for each other’s. 

“To think a few seconds ago he was worried to his core” 

“My girl wasn’t any better”

“Truly?” asked Wayzz with surprise “She always looks so sure of herself I would have a hard time imagining her worried about something like this, she knows very well that Nino’s feelings for her makes everything she does perfect”

“Oh she knows!” said Trixx before he let out a snicker “she tried six different outfit before picking this one, and you don’t want to hear how long she took to style her hair, I thought we were going to be late. She even asked Queen Bee for help, Queen Bee!”

“Oh my! I though they still didn’t get along so well?”

“They don’t. She was just that desperate” 

Wayzz took a few second to process this, who would have though that the strong and confident Rena Rouge could be as messy as his poor owner. Looking at them none of this was now visible, they were in their usual joking way, making fun of everything they could thing off, more often than not each other’s. 

“I’m glad they have each others” said Wayzz

“Me too” answered Trixx “She doesn’t like to show it but she needs his support”

Wayzz was sure she would always have it, they was nothing his owner enjoyed more than seeing her happy and he would do anything in his power to wake sure she stayed that way. 

“And he needs hers” Wayzz said thinking of all the time his owner was to shy or unsure of himself to do something and that his significant other gave him a small push that got him to greatness. 

“They should just live together already” asserted Trixx.

Wayzz was about to argue that the two broke college students would have an easier time if they kept living with their parents. But he than realised that this was only economical comfort, the two of them living together could bring them an emotional comfort their parents could never match. 

“It would be good for them” conceded Wayzz.

“But then they would be all over each others 24/7 and do we really want that?” queried Trixx.

Wayzz knew very well how the two young one were when they were together, and only to well how they were when they thought they were alone. 

“They would never get anything done” 

“Maybe they would get one thing done!” exclaimed Trixx.

“Trixx!”

“What? Don’t you want to have some little human in your life.” Teased Trixx

“Their to young for that!” 

“Oh come on! Back in the days they had children at way younger ages!”

Wayzz was about to protest when Rena Rouge’s voice snapped, “We can hear you! ”

Wayzz flew under the couch where Trixx was already lying and laughing. 

Wayzz hated dates.


	3. Day 3: Snooze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya watches Nino as he sleeps during class

The geography was as boring as it had been every week. Alya had her eyes glued to her phone, hidden under the table. But she found nothing interesting on it, no akuma alert, no news on her favourite comics, not even a fun post on social media. The sighs were leaving her lips without her trying to controls them.

She heard a small squeal from her side and glanced toward Marinette. Alya didn’t know what Adrien had just done but her friend clearly liked it. Unable to stop herself her eyes drifted to Nino. He had his head in his arms collapsed on his table since the beginning of the class. She understood him. From here she could see his eyelid lower as if too heavy then reopen immediately. If the teacher kept talking about spatial planning they were going to close once and for all.

Alya’s eyes were locked onto his, he was too tired to notice. The moments where his eyelid close were getting closer and closer. Now they stayed close, et as Alya wondered if he was going to fall asleep, the teacher raised his voice. The eyes of Nino opened abruptly and raised his head. Quickly the teacher regained his monotone tone and Nino regained his position. The eyelids dance started again, but this time much faster, in less than two minutes his eyes were close. Alya watched and waited.

Finally she saw his shoulder rise and fall on a rhythmic patterned. He was asleep. She could hear his deep and periodical breath. This sound had something calming. Oddly it reminded her the sound of waves, with every inhalation she felt the tide withdraw and with every exhalation extend. She let her head rest on her fist without leaving Nino’s sighed. She wondered if he had ever seen the sea, she had never asked him. And yet, in her head, she saw him as a surfer, taking the waves that came to him, following the stream without bothering himself with the hazard of the world.

The sound of paper caught her attention, the teacher was gathering papers to distribute to class. Now wasn’t time to be asleep at the first row. Should she try to wake him up? If he was caught sleeping in class again he was going to have serious trouble. Too late, the teacher had gotten closer of their table. He gave Adrien a lot of paper to pass through the class, and didn’t even glance in Nino’s direction. Of course. Why be worry about being noticed when you’re siting next to Gabriel priced model?

Who would notice Nino in those condition? This question provoked a discomfort in Alya. She knew the answer, everyone knew it. She should have been happy about it, after all if no one noticed him then she had him for herself. But she couldn’t help herself. She sometimes wanted to scream to the world around her “But look for good sake! This boy is amazing! Why am I the only one to notice?!” But day after day her eyes were on him.

And her eyes devoured him. She could see his peaceful face and the small curves in the corner of his lips. She could see the dirt on his glasses that she had told him to clean a more than a hundred time. She could see that his hair had been freshly cu, like every first Monday of the month. She could see the weak mark that his too tight headphones had left on his ears. She could see the few hair under his nose, which would one day make a moustache, shake with each of his breath.

She didn’t need to wonder if he sometimes did the same, she had lost count of how many times she had surprised him staring at her. At least she had the decency of wait for him to sleep. Maybe that wasn’t better. Was she becoming like Marinette? No, it was still okay, she didn’t no Nino calendar by heart and had never stolen his phone. Or, at least, she had never stolen his phone outside of alert akuma during which her phone was out of reach. But it was true that Nino monopolised her thoughts more often than she’d liked to admit. She thought about him during classes, when she was hanging out with friends, when she was taking care of her sisters, she had even caught herself thinking about him while reporting for the Ladyblog!

The worst in this story was that even if she wanted to persuaded herself that she didn’t like it, it wasn’t true. She liked to think of him all day. For the simple and good reason that Nino, with his weird fashion sense, bad jokes, out of date slang, and casualness made her happy like nothing else could.

The screeching sound of the bell provoked the agitation of the all class, filling their bags with their belongings, every students did their best to get out as fast as possible. Alya, as she followed the costume, noticed that Nino wasn’t. Watching closely she saw that he was still asleep. A smile making it’s way to her lips, she reached with her arm in front of her and shook him nicely. Noticing the limited effect of her tactic, she leaned forward and shaking him again, whispered in his ear “wake up sleeping beauty”

Laboriously and with lots of grunting he opened his eyes. Noticing Alya immediately he offered her his softest look before realise that the class was over. He then hurried to pack up his things, in his precipitation he caused the fall of several of them on the ground and delayed himself. He even managed to knock his head against the table during his packing. He ended up needing twice the time the other students used to be ready to leave the room. And during all of this Alya’s eyes were only on him.


	4. Day 4: Animan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug had looked Nino and Alya in a cage to protect them from the akuma, but Alya was acting weird and Nino was determined to why.

Ladybug had frowned him into the cage of the panther, with the animals rooming free in the city, he was safer here and he knew it. Still, a zoo cage wasn’t the best place to wait the end of an akuma attack. Considering the number of time an akuma had attack Paris it was normal for a Parisian to have their favourite place to hide. Nino preferred his room, it was on the high floor, the windows were double-glazing with locks. Plus it was his room, his space, were else would he feel safe? 

But he didn’t always have the luxury of being there, or close of his home. Most of the time he was at school, they had a room planed for the akuma attack, it wasn’t the most comfortable place, but he was never alone in there. Having people around you during this kind of experience was always a comforting. They were always some trying to reassure the one having a break down, always some trying to lighten the mood with jokes, and always one reminding everyone that Ladybug and Chat Noir would save them all in the end.

He wasn’t alone right now, but he might as well be. Alya had been lock in with him, and ever since Ladybug had left, she had been doing her best to ignore him. Which was hurtful, they had been friend since the beginning of school, they got alone pretty well, or so he thought. But what really worried him was that she wasn’t trying to break out or gather information on the current attack. If they was one thing Nino knew about Alya it was that she was obsess with Ladybug, Chat Noir, and the akuma. He had seen her put her safety on the line, more than one time, to film an attack. 

Hesitantly, Nino tried to get her attention “Hum… Alya?” he said.

At the sound of his voice, Alya briefly looked over her shoulder to him, before retracting farer into the opposite side of the cage. This confirmed that he was the problem here. The look he had managed to see on her face told him that she was wary of him. Why? He had no idea, what could he have possibly done to make Alya so uneasy?

“Look Alya” he tried “I’m… I… I don’t know what I did to make you uncomfortable but… hum I’m sorry?”

She didn’t look at him and seemed even more stiffen. This only made Nino even more worried. 

“Can you tell me what I did wrong?” he babbled, he knew this wasn’t the best call as girls, or at least the one in films, always seemed to think that not knowing what you did wrong only made it worst.

Somehow it made Alya turn toward him, most of her body still faces the fence of the cage but she was looking at him. Her eyebrow close of each others and her tooth digging in her lips indicated how pained she felt. 

She finally opened her mouth to say “It’s not you it’s-“ she didn’t finished her sentence. Is she really using the ‘it’s not you it’s me’ line, really?

She closed her eyes with frustration, then stood up and looking straight at him “Look, when you were talking to Marrinette, I was actually coaching her through an earpiece and I heard everything! And I don’t know how to-“

She was cut midway through her sentence by the laughter of Nino. He knew the sound could attract the akuma, but he couldn’t hold it in. The entire situation was completely surreal and way to ironic for to even try to stay serious. Alya thought he liked her, hilarious, she was coaching Marrinette like Adrien was coaching him, to good to be true, and then they ended up lock together, worthy of a movie. 

“Nino!” he knew why she was pressing him, he was going to get the akuma or the animals on their backs, but this was to funny! He couldn’t stop. 

How had this even happen? And the look Alya had had on her face! Who would have though that in order to scare the so confident Alya, all you needed to do was like her? This girl had gone from fearless leader to scared teenage girl, after having only heard that he liked her. How was that even possible? 

Once his laughter had calmed down and he had catch his breathe, he told her “I don’t actually like you.”

She looked at him with wide eyes “What is that suppose to mean?”

“It means that I was to scared to admit to Marinette that I like her so I blurted out your name instead.”

Alya processed this then let out a snort, “God, that’s so you!”

Nino scratched the back of his head embarrassed, one look in her eyes and he knew they were back to normal.

“You know what’s even funnier?” she rose an eyebrow at him “Adrien was coaching me through this.”

It was Alya’s turn to burst in laugher, she was kind of worst than him, laughing way louder than he had, she had even fall on the ground, holding her rids with her arms. Nino knew this was hilarious but this was a bit to much, at least her laugh sounded nice.

“I’m pretty sure this isn’t this funny”

When she stopped laughing, she looked at him, biting her lips to keep more laugh to come out. But this soon became useless because her look went from ‘about to start laughing uncontrollably again’, to ‘I’m so sorry’.

“What is it?” he asked, her eyes didn’t change. Then it clicked on it’s own, the only thing that could make that all situation even funnier, if Marinette actually liked Adrien.

Nino gave out a resigned sighed than a snort, but he didn’t know if it was self-derision or pity. 

“I’m really sorry” Alya told him, and he knew she was genuine.

“It’s fine” he said “I should come to expect that being friend with Adrien Agreste.”

“No it’s not,” she said placing her hand on his shoulder “you're a great guy and any one would be lucky to have you.”

“Any one would be lucky to have you too” he said truthfully, but on second though “even thought they’ll probably end up having an heart attack because you keep running toward akuma”

“Hey!” her hand left his shoulder to punch him playfully in the arm “I need to film those for the Ladyblog!”

“My point exactly. You should feel lucky to be in this cage instead of out there”

“How am I suppose to get exclusivity for my blog if I’m stuck here?”

“You’re crazy”

She glared at him. Then sighing she asked “So what do civilians do during akuma attack?”

“You’re a civilian, and we usually talk and stuff like that, anything to keep our spirit up.”

The expression on her face showed annoyance, probably due to the lack of danger of the situation, but she complied asking what he wanted to talk about. He had no idea what to talk about with her. They were friends but all they ever talked about was their other friends, school and akumas. He offered to talk about his first passion, music. He asked her what her favourite band was and seriously though of ending their friendship if she answered with a boys band. Surprisingly she turned out to have the same favourite band as him. This band on itself manage to get them through thirty minutes of conversation. And then they simply went on about the music they liked, which was strangely the same, even though Nino knew a little bit bigger number of artist, which Alya took notes of in her phone. 

The next obvious subject is dance, Nino really liked to dance, break dance was more his thing. Alya seemed impressed, she told him she loves to dance but was perfectly incapable of break dancing. Nino promised to teach her, he doesn’t know why, that came out on it’s own. And the way she smiles and announce she’ll take him on his words made his heart beat faster. 

That happened fast, maybe to fast. But how did he never realise that Alya was this similar to him? How could he never see that her sarcasm never fail to make him laugh? How did he not notice that he always had a great time whenever she was around? 

She then brought in the subject of cinema and they again found out they had similar taste, the only big difference was Alya’s love for documentary and his for old time genre film. But the way she talked about it made him very interested by the all thing and he ended up making her promises to lend some of her documentary to him, a promise she only accepted if he lent her some of his films. 

At some point lost in their talk they forgot about time, and the situation they were in. Until they heard the door of the cage open, to which they immediately jumped to the back of the cage and in each other’s arms. 

A large man walked in “Alya are you okay?” he asked worriedly.

“Dad!” shouted Alya before joining him “Are you okay? What are you doing here?”

“Ladybug de-akumatise me and Chat Noir helped me bring the animals back then-“

“Wait you were akumatise?”

“Yeah… a kid insulted the panther and well-“

“You got akumatise because someone talked bad of a panther?” Alya sneered, and Nino had to admire her because he would never ever talk to his dad this way. 

“Hey it was really hard to get a panther in this zoo, people should appreciate it not make fun of it! Especially not some puck athlete kid with a blond banana haircut!”

Alya looked over to Nino and he knew what her look meant, they knew one punk athlete kid with a blond banana haircut, Kim. Alya’s dad had gotten akumatise over Kim. They both burst in laughter this time. Alya’s dad looked from Alya to Nino.

“And who is he?”

“That’s Nino he’s” she paused “he’s a friend, from school.” Her dad seemed about to protest but before he could she added “Since the Akuma attack is over I’m going to go I have things to do” she stepped out of the cage, turned back and said “You’re coming Nino?” and left.

Nino immediately went after her; they shared a small laugh as they excited the zoo. 

“You know” he told her “I had a great time, all things consider, we should hang out more often.” He felt butterfly in his stomach.

She looked at him with a sly smile “Maybe we should.”

“What are you thinking?”

“That we should hang out together-together.”

He liked the idea, he liked it a lot. Thinking it would make a good answer he leaned in toward her lips but was interrupted by the growling of his stomach. Embarrassed he blushed, he could see very well that she was about to laugh.

“Can this start with a trip to a boulangerie?”

“Sure, come on.” She said before leading the way toward the Dupain-Cheng Boulangerie Patiserie.


	5. Day 5: Balcony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette tells Alya about her incounter with Chat Noir, this makes her think about her relationship with Nino

Something was wrong with her best friend. Alya had noticed after she sighed more than five times in less than two minutes. She knew that Marinette was disappointed that Adrien hadn’t joined them to eat ice cream at André, but they had talked about it and Marinette had moved on. The problem had to be something else, what? Alya had no idea. As a good journalist, she couldn’t let that mystery fly. To solve it she decided to dig straight into it.

“When are you going to tell me what’s wrong?” she asked shamelessly

“What are you talking to me?” her friend answered on tone that betrayed her emotions.

“Marinette you’re somewhere else, and no offence but, you look really depressed”

The look in the eyes of her friend changed, and Alya knew that she was about to tell her everything.

“It’s nothing.” She answered. Which Alya didn’t like, she knew her friend was hiding something, and that she wanted to tell her, so why was she keeping it a secret?

“You know you can tell me everything.”

She saw the dilemma in Marinette’s eyes; she offered him her brightest smile hoping it would suffice to crack her. It was efficient because very quickly Marinette gave out a resigned sighed and she told her “It’s about Chat Noir.”

Alya’s entire body leaned toward her friend eager to catch on every word she was about to spoke, she noticed immediately and told her “it has to stay between us, don’t put any of this on the ladyblog.” 

Alya made puppy dogs eyes hoping it would change her mind, but it didn’t work, she ended up nodding, unable to wait for it to make her change her mind. 

“He came on my balcony yesterday” she started again “I had gone up there because I was a bit depressed, you know why” Alya nodded “He also had a heartache” Alya was hanging at her lips “He told me that he had planed a picnics on the roof for him and Ladybug and she didn’t came. He even took me to see it to cheer me up and-“

“And now you’re in love with him!”

“No! Alya!” said her friend offended “But I felt bad for it, what he had planed was really beautiful, he had made all those efforts and she didn’t came. I think he’s actually in love with her, and it’s sad that she doesn’t feel the same.”

“Don’t worry Marinette, I’m sure she feels the same way, she just doesn’t want to admit it because it would interfere with their work as heroes.”

“No, I don’t think so.” Answered Marinette on a categorical tone.

Which worried Alya “Hey you’re not projecting your relationship with Adrien onto the one of Chat Noir and Ladybug?”

“What!? No! Of course not, I…” she had a hard time finding her words which didn’t help her case “I just think that Ladybug is really not interested by Chat Noir, which is really sad because he’s a good person and deserve to have someone who likes him.”

Alya understood what Marinette was talking about, she had, her too, after following closely the adventures of the two Parisian heroes, developed a certain sympathy toward Chat Noir. Every one deserved to be love, especially the hero of Paris. Oddly the image of Nino appeared in her mind. He was her boyfriend, she was liked him a lot and he knew it, right?

To tell the truth, Alya had never exactly confessed her feelings to Nino, he had shy away from telling her more than a millions time. But, even if she hadn’t told him anything, she had showed him more than once, that was enough. He should know. What if it wasn’t the case? And he thought she didn’t really like him? If he thought that to her their relationship wasn’t that important? Alya couldn’t imagine what he should feel like if it was the case.

“Are you okay?” She heard Marinette ask her.

“Yeah, yeah, everything is fine” she answered chasing bad thought from her mind “How about we talk about Clara Rossignole last video clip instead”

But her thoughts staid in the back of her mind, and came close to catch her in the evening when Nino had diner at her place. While they were eating she managed to not think about it, especially thanks to her little sisters hyperactive tendencies. But after the diner, once they were alone in her room, she couldn’t help but think about it.

They were eating her up, telling her he was unhappy because of her. She wanted it to stop, she wanted to do something. But she couldn’t confess just like that. And if she was wrong, and he already knew, she would look like a fool. No, she couldn’t.

That’s what she repeated to herself, but the soft look he gave her every five seconds, made her resolve hard to keep. Finally, she got tired of it and left her room, under the excuse that she needed air. She went to the living room and disappeared on the balcony behind the bay window. The sun was almost down, and only the lights in Paris kept her company. Observing the view she let her eyes drift on the front of the haussmannien buildings. They managed to remind her of Nino. After all, it was in this alley that they had spent an afternoon sharing chouquette while making fun of miss Mendeleyev, on this boulevard she had bought him a pair of baskets that had become his favourite, it was on this place that they lost track of time by looking in each others eyes, it was in front of this building that they had shared their first kiss.

How was she suppose to tell him?

She didn’t hear the window open, but she heard his voice “Alya is everything alright?”

“Yeah, I just wanted to be outside.”

He joined her and gazed into the town “There’s nothing to it” he said “Paris is prettier from above”

“You know, I like you a lot.” It had came out on it’s own, without her thinking about it. But now that she had said it, she couldn’t deny it anymore or pretend it wasn’t true. She was scared. The ball was on Nino’s side. She scanned his face looking for the smallest sign indicating what he was thinking, but found herself incapable of reading him.

He turned to her and told her “I know”, then brushed his lips against hers.


	6. Day 6: Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya is preparing a surprise for Nino, at the same time Nino is preparing a suprise for Alya

During the afternoon break, Alya went to talk to Adrien, alone, which was rare but not so unusual as to raise suspicion.

“What’s going on?” he asked her

“I need your help” she answered and the boys eyes widen, she couldn’t blame him, she barely ever asked anyone for helped unless she was planning something big, “I need you to keep Nino busy this afternoon.”

He seemed even more worried now, “W-Why?”

“I’m planning a surprise for him.” She explained hoping it would calm the boy down.

It didn’t seem to work as sputtered “Oh really that’s- that’s really ni-nice of you” His entire body language was off, scratching his head, looking at anything but her, biting his lips. Obviously he was hiding something.

“Did you and Nino had plans?” she asked

“No-No, no, of course not, we didn’t had any plan, nothing at all, the afternoon is yours!” 

That was obviously a lie, “Look I don’t know what you had plan, but if it include keeping Nino our of his apartment, just go with it.”

“Okay, yeah good idea, let’s do that. Can you tell me what you’re planning?”

“I feel like I have a better chance keeping it a surprise if I don’t tell you”

“Okay” he said looking uncomfortable.

At then same time, at the other side of the school hall, Nino walked up to Marinette. She was looking at Alya and Adrien talking, Alya was probably trying to set them up again. This should allow him enough time to ask for Marinette help. 

“Hey Marinette” he said catching her attention.

“Oh hey Nino, what do you want?” she asked nervously, her head, obviously, still focus on Adrien and whatever Alya had plan.

“I can guess that you and Alya have things planed for today, but do you think you could keep her out of her apartment this afternoon, I’m planning a surprise for her.”

“You are planning a surprise for her” 

“Yes”

“This afternoon” she insisted

“Look I don’t want to mess with your plans-”

“No, don’t worry, we have no plan, the afternoon is yours” she stammered

Nino wanted to argued with her, but Adrien and Alya were coming toward them, and he couldn’t risk her over hearing them. Adrien looked odd, though. His usual catwalk was off, and his face betrayed serious stress. Nino guessed he had hard time keeping his plan secret to Alya, after all his best friend wasn’t the most socially skill. Spending your entire life locked up in the Agrest mansion, helping friends keeping secrets wasn’t something you were used to.

Now that Alya was sure Nino was going to be out of his flat until the evening, she went over there with Marinette. They got to the door of the flat and Nino’s father opened the door, she had called him a head to ask for permission. Nino’s parents had agree to let them have the apartment for the evening. 

She started redecorating the flat for the occasion, moving the couch and other furniture’s so they can dance a little. She also started placing white light strings on the walls because she thought it would look nice with the lights outs to night. She didn’t dare to light candles afraid that they’d nock one over and start a fire. 

She couldn't help but notice that Marinette wasn’t really helping, but jumping around which was odd since Adrien wasn’t around. Alya saw her check her phone and started to wonder what was going on, she ended up asking her.

“Uh… the thing is…” Alya just stared at her hoping for quick response so she could get back to work “I was suppose to help my parents at the boulangerie tonight”

“Again?” asked Alya incredulously.

“Yeah I’m sorry I had totally forgotten I have to go” she said gathering her things before running out of the door.

Alya was disappointed but not surprised. She was used by now to the fact that her best friend had a tendency to disappear at the most unexpected times. Nevertheless she would have liked to have her help for tonight.

While Alya was redecorating his apartment, Nino was redecorating hers. He had decided to cover the all thing with flowers; he had never spent that much money in one go before, his wallet wouldn’t forgive him soon. 

The only issues Nino had was that he didn’t know how to arrange flower, at all, he had been told enough time that he sucked at colour coordination to know that without help this would be a disaster. Which is why he had asked for the help of Adrien, his best friend had spent so much time in the world of fashion that this was a second nature to him.

But right now he wasn’t much help, he seemed nervous and kept checking his phone. He was worrying Nino.

“What’s going on?”

“I” this I went on for several seconds before Adrien finally said “have a photo-shoot tonight I had completely forgotten about, I’m really sorry Nino but I have to go”

“It’s fine, go , I mean this sucks, but I don’t want you to get in trouble with your old man.”

Adrien gave him a smile and run off. Nino felt bad for his friend more than for himself, the poor boy was stuck in a life where he could never have fun. But now Nino had to arrange those flowers himself, it would look bad, but it was the thought that mattered.

Unknown to both Alya and Nino, Adrien and Marinette met at the mind point between both of their apartments. They were both panting as they both had run hear as fast as they could. 

“What do we do?” asked Marinette right away as they were running out of time and had already established the situation through text.

“I don’t know but we have to find a way to make at least one of them drop things.”

“Alya has been planning this for weeks she won’t let go of it.”

“Same with Nino, maybe if we told them we had an accident.”

“I don’t think-“ Marinette cut herself, she had just had a wonderful idea.

Alya was waiting in Nino’s apartment, he should arrive any minutes now. She was quite excited about all this and thought she had done a great job redecorating for the night.

Then her phone rang, it was Marinette, she picked up 

“Alya there’s an akuma in the park next to my home.”

Alya stood up ready to leave, but then looking around her thought that maybe she should sit this one out. “Thank you for telling me Marinette, but I can’t come, I have to stay for Nino”

There was a silence on the other side of the line then, “But it has Nino.”

Alya didn’t need to hear more, she run out of the apartment toward the park.

Meanwhile in Alya’s apartement Nino was looking at his flower, they look great in his taste, but he knew not to trust those. Perhaps it looked bad, if it was the case, he really hoped it would at least make Alya laugh.

He staid on this train of thought until his phone rang, it was Adrien, “Nino you need to get to the park nest to Marinette’s home.”

“Adrien I’m kind of busy right now.”

“Alya got captured by an Akuma!”

“Again! I’m on my way.”

They arrived to the park at the same time. Their first thought was that the other had freed themselves from the akuma. But the presence of both Marinette and Adrien told them something else was going on. They approached them with caution.

Adrien spoke first “I’m sorry to tell you this evening can’t go the way you had planed”

Alya and Nino were both surprised and confused by his words.

“You both had the same idea for this evening.” Explained Marinette.

They looked at one another, they both had planed a surprise for the other on the same evening, that couldn’t work. What would they do then? They both wanted to see what the other had planed for them as much as they wanted the other to see what they had planed.

“Don’t worry we came up with a solution, well Marinette did.” Adrien said before showing them a picnic table all ready for them.

“It’s pretty warm tonight so we thought you could enjoy some time outside.” Marinette said.

“But” started Nino before being cut by Adrien.

“We’ll clean up the apartments for you.”

Alya and Nino took this opportunity and sat down on the picnic table. Their best friend left leaving them alone. In this park they enjoyed a very good night. Their friends had planed a good surprise for them.


	7. Day 7: stay with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya and Nino after the events of Zombizou

She was on top of Nino, her lips pressed against his. She jumped off of him immediately, for the simple reason that she had no idea how she had ended up in this position. It didn’t take too long for her to remember. She had been touched by one of Zombizou’s zombie, she had told the others to leave without her, then she had felt a force come over her. The only memory she had after that was to have woken in this position with Nino. She was relived to know the only person she had ended up kissing while under Zombizou’s control was Nino. But it seemed strange to her because she was persuaded everyone else had gone up the elevator after she had been contaminated. 

Nino was regaining consciousness he seemed to be putting his memories back in order, as she had done earlier. She saw his body relaxed when realised that they were safe. But he shouldn’t have been in danger, he should have been with Ladybug and Chat Noir. He turned to her, and the expression on his face changed, he started to give her a soft look, as he always did.

“You’re okay?” he asked her.

“What are you doing here?” she asked him in return.

She saw him scratch the back of his head, he snorted nervously, then sighed and smiled.

“Let’s say that I rather stay with you”

Alya was agape, it was without a doubt the most stupid thing he had ever done, and the cutest. She didn’t know if she should scold him of thank him. While her mind was stuck by this dilemma her body went ahead and threw itself on Nino put them back in the position they had been in not so long ago.

She let go of his lips and grab him by his collar “You’re completely crazy what were thinking staying behind?” Nino opened his lips to answer but before he could say a word Alya crashed her lips on his. 

She didn’t let go of him before needing oxygen. After one good inspiration she told him “Ladybug would have brought me back to normal staying behind was used less!” She took hold of his lips again. Then in between kisses told him, “you are… the… biggest… dumbass… that… I’ve ever… met… the next time… you… do something… like that… I… will… kill… you … understood.”

This time she gave him time to answer, he simply nodded looking confused. This answer satisfied Alya who was quick to kiss him again. This kiss was longer, and tender. She could feel Nino smiling against her lips. She was happy, happy that her idiot boyfriend was alright.

“You’re disgusting.”

Alya and Nino jumped away from each other startle and discovered that the elevator had came back down transporting Chloé et Miss Bustier. The first was looking down on them and had already voiced her opinion toward their position. Their teacher was covering her mouth with her hand and had widen eyes.

“Sorry Miss Bustier” said Nino getting bask up. Once up he offered his hand to Alya and helped her get up, but didn’t let go of her hand once she was up. It was hand in hand that they walked outside of the Eiffel tower. Miss Bustier announced to them that they would be no more classes today and that they could go home. Chloé immediately called her chauffeur, so he’d come to get her.

Alya was already doing researching every single social media and other to gather a maximum of footage of the attack to write her article on the Ladyblog. “I need to go home to assemble an article for the Ladyblog” She told Nino.

“Okay, I’m staying with you.”

Alya smiled at him. She knew she wouldn’t be able to change his mind. She simply went home with out letting go of his hand.


	8. Day 8: Team

It was half past eight, Nino was waiting in front of school, there was half an hour before the beginning of their first class, Alya should be their soon. They usually got here right before the bell rang but today was different. 

He saw Alya coming down the street, he got down the stares and joined her. She didn’t look tired but he knew she probably didn’t sleep much tonight, and had instead spent the entire night on her computer. 

“Hey” she said, “you’ve got the history homework?”

“Yep! You’ve got the English homework?”

“Sure do” she said as she took out some papers that were undoubtedly her English homework.

Nino took out his history homework and handed it to her. He then took out some blank pages and started to copy off Alya’s English homework. He was careful to rephrase her work and leave out some part that the teacher would never have believed he had written. Meanwhile Alya did the same with his history work.

By the time the bell rang they were done. They joined their friend on the way to the classroom where they sat next to their respective best friend. They spent the boring class texting each others joke made with what their teacher was saying to keep the other one awake. During chemistry class, Nino listen closely to what Adrien said, and took notes that Alya photographed at the end of class. In history class Nino listen carefully while texting Alya every once in awhile. Alya helped him finish his work in Art class.

Then they went to the cafeteria, at their table they started trading the things the other liked, that they didn’t, and that they had taken on their plate just for them. All while listening to Marinette’s latest plan to get Adrien attention. They gave their respective input and try to see in which way they could help.

The day went on, and after their classes were over for the day and they had said goodbye to their friend, they went to the elementary school two blocks away. They wait in front of it, but not for long, as Alya younger sisters came out shortly after the bell rang. Alya took Ella by the hand and Nino grabbed Etta. They tried to make conversation with the twins but they were both far to busy trying to keep them from getting run over by a car.

Once at Alya’s apartment, where the risks were smaller they could relax, a bit. At least it was Friday, they didn’t need to make sure the twin did their homework. Nino remembered well the last time they had needed to do that, it had involved lots of screaming, pen thrown at teenagers faces, and attempted at escaping through the windows.

But Alya had an article she needed to finish for the Ladyblog, so Nino had to make sure the twin didn’t blow up the house while she worked. The moment she closed the door of her room and left Nino alone with the twin, he saw their expression change. Their smiles were enough to tell him they were up to some mischief. But he had come prepare. He took out one of his video game, one that the Cesaire didn’t have and that he had brought for the occasion. The two young girls couldn’t resist, they sat down and played without causing trouble. Unless of course you count their attempt at cheating. But it was all fun and game, and to be fair he had as much fun as they did. Even once Alya was done, he agreed to play one more game with them, then a second, and a third, by the fourth Alya had decided to join them.

All four of them were having fun, then suddenly the front door burst open, revealing Nora, the twin jumped from the couched and threw themselves into their biggest sister’s arms. Nora lifted them high in the air without troubles. Nino and Alya took this chance to go to her room. 

They could finally spend some time together just the two of them, Alya shared her most recent theories on Ladybug, Nino listened carefully telling her when what she was saying was to far stretch. He then told her about his last movie idea and she helped him figure out how to mix them together properly. It didn’t take long for them to move to the kind of activity two teenagers alone in a room are prone to do. They enjoyed themselves, often more trying to make sure that the other was having a good time then themselves, but they were cut short by Nino’s phone.

His mom was calling him, he picked up, she told him she would be coming home late and so would his father; he needed to bye some grocery for them. Nino told Alya, she was disappointed but decided to come with him.

At the store he went down the alley trying to find all the items on the list his mom had texted him, he grabbed them and moved rather quickly, he wanted to be done with this as soon as possible. He grabbed a pack of tea, putted it in the basket and started walking off.

“Wait doesn’t you’re mom has like a specific brand of tea she likes?” 

Nino looked down in his basket, he had indeed taken the wrong brand of tea, he putted it back on the shelf. Before he could start looking for the right one, Alya putted it in his basket. He gave her a smile and went back to work. After he had paid for everything they split it into two bags and each of them took one in one of their hand while they held each other’s with the other.

They went to his apartment, there Alya helped him put the groceries aside, he took care of the one going in the fridge and Alya took care of the rest. Nino whished she could have stayed after that but she had promised her parents she would eat with them tonight. 

After she left Nino felt a bit lonely, he ate with his parents, went to his room, and log into an online video game he and Adrien were suppose to play tonight. They played until late at night, and it was nice to spent time with his best friend, even if it wasn’t in person. 

Once they were done Nino felt tired, looking at his clock he saw it was little past one a.m., he decided to go to sleep. But before he did so, he sent a text to Alya, as he knew she was still awake.

“Good night” he simply texted her.

“See you in the morning” she answered.


	9. Day 9: Gorgeous

Alya’s day started bad. First of all, due to the fact that she had gotten a bit excited over the researched she was doing on Ladybug, she had forgotten to set her alarm clock for the morning. It was her mother who had woke her up before leaving for work, but it was much later than usual, she was missing time. She jumped into the shower, and washed herself without really paying attention to what she was doing. Which was a big mistake, which she realised while drying her hair. They were green.

“Etta! Ella!” shouted Alya while running to the bedroom of her sisters “What have you done!”

The two small girls laughed loudly, and ran to hide behind their father. He asked her to calm down and promised to punish the twin, but Alya wasn’t satisfied. She had green hair, it looked like she was wearing a bad Halloween wig. She wanted revenge on the small pest, but the clock was ticking and if she continued she was going to be late for class.

She therefor gave up, for now, and went to her room to get dress. That’s where she realised that she had forgotten, again, to put her put her laundry in the laundry basket, there was therefor a large pile of dirty cloth on her floor, but no clean one in her dresser.

“Dad! Did you do the laundry!”

“Uh, about that… I washed the white, but a red socks had stayed in the drum of the washing machine…”

Oh no! The only thing she could wear were washed out pink cloth, it was just going to go great with her a new hair colour! The other option was to steal too big cloth from Nora. So either she wore ridicule colour mix, either she wore ridiculously big cloth. On top of that Nora was going to get piss if she stole her cloth, not matter the circumstances. The washed out pink will do.

She allowed herself to put a little make up on, to at least hide the dark circles under her eyes, and to get the attention on her eyes instead of… everything else. She didn’t had time to do much, she was very close of being late. She didn’t even had the time to put on a hat or something to hide her hair.

In the street, she ran as fast as possible, but, as misfortunes never come singly, it started to rain. Not a small rain, but a hard and cold one that the violent wind was throwing directly into her face. And, of course, since she was in a hurry this morning she hadn’t taken an umbrella. She ran under the rain without protection. The water that gathered on her glasses was blurring her vision, but as long as she was under the rain cleaning them would be useless, she therefor ran to the school without seeing much.

Once safe inside of the school, she cleaned, as well as she could, her glasses, once she had managed to gain a minimum of visibility, she took her phone out to see what she looked like. At this moment Chloé entered the school.

“Oh my god” she said in between to mean laugh, “Alya you are the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever seen!”

And Alya couldn’t even be mad at he, if her look was bad before, after the rain it was a disaster. Her hair had curled, the green had fade onto her top, making a weird gradient, you could see threw her top, and her non-waterproof make up had slide down her face. She was ridiculous, utterly ridiculous. Her only hope was for Marinette to find a way to better her look, only the young stylist could save her. But, as it was often the case, Marinette was late, and so Alya had to suffer until she got here.

She hear the bell ring and went to her classroom. She didn’t want to be seen this way, she already knew that Chloé and probably some others would jump on the occasion to make fun of her. But there was nothing she could do. She entered the classroom and heard her classmate gasp. She went to her spot head down to not met the eyes of her classmate, but she could feel them staring at her.

Adrien was the first to talk to her “Alya you are…”

“Gorgeous!” cut Nino

“How?” asked Alya incredulously.

“I don’t know, it must be your eyes…”

Dam she liked that boy


	10. Day 10: Heroes

Nino and Alya had a lot to talk about, the needed to since Heroes Day. Nino had been surprise to find out that his girlfriend was a super hero, and was feeling less guilty about finding Rena Rouge really attractive. But they needed to talk, to talk about all this. They hadn’t been able to on Heroes Day because they needed to save the day, then to attend Marinette’s picnic, and then to go home. After that they had been classes and their friends and Alya’s sisters, it had been difficult to find time for just the two of them. And when they did, they either had other things more urgent to discuses, or didn’t know how to bring up the subject.

As it was currently the case, Alya was in his room, they were talking about many things, and Nino wanted to ask her about Rena Rouge and all, but he didn’t know how. Thankfully for him, his girl was an aspirating journalist, asking tough question was her thing.

“How did you become Carapace?” she asked bluntly.

Nino smiled a little, “Well it all started when you’re sister got akumatised” he saw her roll her eyes as she didn’t like to be given information she already had, “then you got kidnap, Ladybug and Chat Noir were having a hard time, and for some crazy reason I tried to help. Somehow this made ladybug decided to make me Carapace, I didn’t feel up to it at first, I thought I didn’t had what it took to be a super hero, but Ladybug convinced me. And well I did me best and helped saved you.”

Alya smiled at him her eyes full of amusement, “I could have managed without you.” She said jokingly.

“I’m sure you could have, after all you’re Rena Rouge! How did that happened?”

“Remember how the Sapotis were my sisters?” Nino nodded “Well Ladybug though I was best to stop them.”

“So you didn’t impress her into giving you a miraculous?” said Nino feeling like getting a bit competitive.

“Hey! I’ll have you know I impressed her plenty of time, every time I got involve into akuma attack!”

“You mean every time she had to rescue you from an akuma?”

Alya gasped offended, and Nino wasn’t sure if it was fake, it had to be, she knew he would never say that seriously.

“I got more missions than you!” 

That wasn’t fair, and he told her, “Only because you’ve been around longer!”

“Or it’s because I’m more useful, I clearly have the best abilities, and the best knowledge of those things, I mean I do run a blog that even Ladybug know!”

“That’s close to stalking!”

“You’re just saying that because you know your miraculous isn’t as good as mine!”

“My miraculous is great! It protects people, all yours do is make illusion, it’s fake!”

Alya’s face fell and she turned away from him. Nino felt bad he had gone too far, and so had she, but he had given the final blow. He needed to apologies, to tell her he didn’t mean any of it. But now she was disappointed and angry, if he worded it wrong it would only make things worst. But he couldn’t stand to see her like this, especially when it was his fault.

“I’m sorry” he started and she didn’t move “I didn’t mean to say that” she retreated farer from him, “I didn’t want to say this, I was angry and I just… just said mean things. To be honest I’m still unsure that I’m well fitted to be a hero, so this got to me a bit too much. I didn’t want to hurt you”

“I didn’t want to hurt you either” said Alya before turning back toward him. “I always wanted to be a super hero, and now that I’m, I… I keep doubting myself, I mean Ladybug trust me, but not fully or she would have let me keep the miraculous. I feel like I have to prove myself to her.”

Nino should have guest that, with how high she uphold Ladybug this is far from surprising. They both had their insecurity and it was normal, they were just teenagers after all.

“You know when was the one time being a hero felt right?” She chook her head no, “When we thought Hawkmoth on Heroes Day.”

“When I we both got akumatised while being heroes?”

“When I was with you.”

He saw her smile, she got up and pulled him into a hug, and he hugged her even tighter. Her warmth and her sent filled his being, and he felt at peace.

“I felt right when I fought beside you too.” She said pulling slightly away still in his arms.

He pulled her into a kiss, she kissed him back, and he knew that as long as they were together they could handle anything, even being part time super hero.


	11. Day 11: Cold

It was the fifth akuma attack of December, a merchant had lost his spot on the marché de noel of the Champs Elisée, in his anger he had gotten akumatised. There was now an akuma terrorising Paris by turning people into chocolate status. At least with the temperature they didn’t risk to melt.

Alya had received an alert on her phone warning her of the presence of an Akuma around the Champs Elisée, the moment she saw it she ran outside her apartment toward the avenue.

Once she got there she immediately started filming, she could easly capture the actions of the akuma, and was just in time to witness the arrival of Chat Noir, followed closely by Ladybug. The only difficulty she met was to keep the camera, well her phone, steady while she was freezing. In deed, in her precipitation she had forgotten her coat. She was only wearing a light sweater, which wasn’t enough. She had a hard time keeping her arms from shaking.

The problem became bigger when the akuma noticed her, he started to direct his attack onto her, Alya had a hard time dodging, and almost got hit several times. At the moment where she could no longer run away and was about to be transformed into chocolate, Ladybug’s yoyo wrapped around her and dragged her into the air. She lend on a rooftop next to Ladybug who told her firmly “Stay here. I don’t want to see close of this akuma.”

She was clearly in a bad mood, but it didn’t stop Alya from thinking about disobeying her until she realised that from that rooftop she had a perfect view of the fight. She sat comfortably near the edge of the rooftop and filmed peacefully the fight.

While she calmly filmed she got a text from Nino “Tell me you’re not over there”

“What do you think?”

“Tell me at least you’re hiding”

“Ladybug put me on a rooftop not far, the only risk I have is to catch a cold”

“What do you mean?”

“I might have forgot my coat”

He didn’t answer, Alya though he was about to tap something else, but even after five minutes she got nothing. She wondered if he was angry with her, over a coat, realy? No that couldn’t be it. Nino was someone cool, he rarely got angry, he only got angry at her when she put herself excessively in danger to film akumas, but he was just worried and it never last long. Then why wasn’t he answering her.

“Nino?” she sent him.

He still didn’t answer. Alya didn't understood what the problem was, she was at a safe distance from the akuma, there was no reason to be angry. Alya swore that if he was mad at her over a coat she would kill him

More than ten minutes had gone by since Nino had stopped answering her, and even though the fight with the akuma had gotten more interesting, she couldn’t help but think about what had happened with Nino. She simply didn’t understand what wen on inside his head, and not answering her was really childish. The worst was that now she could barely feel her fingers, she was to cold.

That’s when she heard the door of the roof open, she turned around wondering who could possibly come to the roof at a time like this. She found herself right in front of Nino. He offered her his most beautiful smile while coming closer to her.

“What are you doing here?” she asked

“I wasn’t going to let you dye in the cold” he answered as he hand her a coat he had brought with him.

She took it, put it on, and he handed her a scarf that put around her neck, she was suddenly much warmer, she still rubbed her arms hoping she could get them warmer.

“You didn’t try to make me give up?”

“Oh well now I’ve understood that I can’t make you give up” he said grabbing her arms and putting them inside his coat warming them a lot more, “So might as well make sure that you’re at least warm.”

“Film” she told him smiling, her arms bundled up in his coat she wouldn’t film herself, thankfully he agreed to comply.


	12. Day 12: Babysitting

Babysitting Alya’s little sisters was part of dating Alya, well technically it wasn’t but she had to babysit so if he wanted to spend has much time as possible with her he had no other choice but to help. It didn’t start bad honestly Nino was good with kids. But then they started doing homework, and the twin became very uncooperative.

After the third attempt at making them do a math exercise then threw their pens at them and run away in their room. Alya had gone after them and started threatening them threw the door, but the kids didn’t opened. 

Under her breath, Nino heard her mumble “if our kids are this bad I’m living you” 

“What did you say?” he immediately asked, she looked up at him with wide eyes, clearly she hadn’t realise he was this close.

Nothing” she said defensively.

“You want us to have kids?” he asked and she didn’t answer “you think about our future?” he said while being unable to keep a smile from forming on his face. 

“Sometimes shut up” she concealed with embarrassment.

“Tell me more” 

“Nino!” 

“Come on! We’ve been together for a while now, it’s normal, and I think about it too.” Alya didn’t answer “I think your going to be a brilliant journalist and I’ll be a great director” Alya smiled at him, “Will live in the US for a while, in L.A. to help our career start off. Once we’re more comfortable, will come bask to Paris.”

“Will we?” asked Alya with amusement.

“Definitely, will miss it to much”

“Okay, once we’re comfortable and back in Paris, we’ll have children.”

“Not before?”

“No, it would make things to complicated.”

The twin, who couldn’t hear them in their room, opened the door slightly. Alya took this opportunity to grab one, Nino reacted and grabbed the other one. They got them back in the living room, and made them start on their homework again. Once they seemed close of being at peace, Nino turned to Alya.

“How many children?”

Alya glared at him, he raise his shoulder and she sighted, “Ideally one, but with my family track record I wouldn’t be surprise if we end up with twins”  
“I’ve never had siblings, I would like my child to have one.” He said

Alya seemed to think about it she hummed a few seconds and said “If…” but she was cut by the twin, they had opened the window and tried to get out. Nino and Alya jumped to their feet, and fought to get them back in side. 

They got them back to the table, two more question and their homework were done, which would make everyone very happy. Alya watched over them like an hawk.

“If we managed well enough with one maybe will have a second one.” She said her voice full of the anger she felt toward the twin.

Nino smiled at the all scene “It’s your body” he told her. 

She visibly relaxed, but her eyes didn’t leave the twins. Soon the two young girls were done with their homework and Alya allowed them to play in their room. When they were gone Alya turned back to him.

“Tell me more about our lives in L.A.”


	13. Day 13: Share

They were in the classroom, class hadn’t started yet, as a matter of fact the teacher hadn’t arrived yet. Therefor the students were chatting patiently hoping that their teacher wouldn’t be here today. Nino, Adrien, Marinette and Alya were talking among themselves as usual. 

Marinette was talking about her most recent fashion sketches, Adrien was doing most of the commenting, Alya and Nino, well they were cracking jokes. Not mean ones of course, but if they had something funny to say about a sketch it was said. 

Marinette showed them a sketch of a suit, that Adrien called ‘very pretty and quite interesting’. Alya made a joke about how detailed the man wearing it was. “It’s like you spent more time drawing him than the suit” she said.

“Yeah it’s almost like you spent more time drawing Adrien than cloth” added Nino, on a sarcastic tone.

He realised his mistake the moment he said it, Adrien looked confused, Alya looked at Marinette worriedly and Marinette looked terrified. Adrien understood what Nino meant and his jaw hit the floor. Noticing that Marinette turned away from them and tried to leave the classroom, but the moment she reached the door the teacher came in, and she was force to sit back down. She avoided their looks during the all lesson, she even ignored Alya when she tried to talk to her whether through whisper, notes, or text. 

The moment the bell rang she was out of the classroom, Alya went after her. It took her several minutes to find her, she finally did, in the girl’s bathroom.

“Look, Marinette I’m sorry, I didn’t know Nino was going to say that.” She justified herself.

“You told him” said Marinette on an accusing tone.

Alya froze she wasn’t sure what to answer, “Well, yeah, he’s my boyfriend” she said weakly. She and Nino always shared everything, they usually didn’t reveal other people secrets like that, but Nino had slipped he didn’t mean to say that out loud.

“You can’t tell him my secrets! Does he knows everything I told you?”

“Yeah…”

“Alya!”

“I’m really sorry I didn’t think he’d repeat it”

“I didn’t think you’d repeat it. If I tell you something in confidence you’re not suppose to repeat to anyone, especially not your boyfriend who is best friend with my crush.”

Alya didn’t know what to say, she knew that if Marinette told her something she wasn’t supposed to repeat it, but she didn’t see the harm in telling Nino. It wasn’t like he was going to tell Adrien, well he had, but not intentionally. Nino was a close friend of Marinette, someone who wouldn’t judge her, and who would always support her. 

But then she thought, if Adrien and Marinette were dating, how would I feel about him knowing my secrets? She wouldn’t like it, she wouldn’t like it at all.

While Alya and Marinette were having their talk in the school hall Nino and Adrien were also talking about what had happened in class. Adrien was at first trying to make sure he had correctly understood what Nino had meant, Nino hadn’t talk much but he had validated Adrien’s correct conclusions. 

“You weren’t supposed to know any of that.” Nino finally said weakly.

“I’m sure Marinette will forgive you for blurting out her secret.”

“I’m not worried about me, she’s right to be mad at me, I’m mostly worried for Alya.”

“Why?”

“I wasn’t supposed to know either.” 

“Oh… Do you tell Alya my secrets too?”

Nino looked his best friend dead in the eyes and realised how worried he looked. “Yeah” he told him truthfully.

He looked betrayed, and Nino felt guilty. Nino knew Adrien had stuff he really didn’t want people to know, not things like his crush on Ladybug, that was obvious and not that embarrassing considering half the city had a crush on her, but thing like how lonely he felt in his day-to-day life. 

“She hasn’t- wouldn’t tell anyone” Nino tried but Adrien didn’t look reassured.

“Those were personal stuff Nino”

“I know but I always share everything with Alya”

“Could you not”

Later that day, when Alya and Nino were alone, they realised they had something they needed to talk about. Alya told him what had happened with Marinette and he told her what had went down with Adrien. 

“We have to stop telling each other’s their secrets.” Said Nino.

“But…! How are we suppose to help them solve their problem if we can’t tell each other’s about it!”

Nino scratched the back of his head, he had no idea how they were supposed to do that.

“Maybe we can tell each other’s something’s, when we have a way to solve them…?”

“I guess we’re going to have to figure it out.”

“It’s going to be weird not telling you everything…”


	14. Day 14: Snowball Fight

“I’m so sorry I won’t be able to make it” Alya told Nino over the phone.

“Is their cold really that bad?” he asked

Alya fixed the blanket over Etta, the little girl started coughing again, she put her hand on her forehead, it was hot. She heard Ella coughed too.

“Yeah, and my parents can’t take the night off, Nora is a at a competition, so it has to be me.”

“How did they got it?”

“Snowball fight that got out of hand can you believes?”

“You want me to come over?”

“No, it’s fine, they’re pretty calm when their sick, but I shouldn’t get distracted.”

“I’m distracting?” 

“You most certainly are” she smiled into the phone and noise he made told her he heard her. “We’ll have that date when ever their better, I’ll call back.”

She spent that evening taking care of her sisters, they were so calm when they were sick she almost appreciated it, not that she wished her sisters were sick. Still at the end of the day she was tired. And she went to sleep without texting Nino.

He did text her the next day and the twins were surprisingly better. They wanted to get out, and Alya wanted to see Nino. She ended up taking them to the park, and Nino joined them there.

“Did you miss me?” he asked when he got here.

“Yes” said Alya ironically “An entire day without you, that was hell.”

“That was hell for me too” he answered on the same tone.

They both laugh than after a brief look in each others eyes, leaned in for a kiss. But they didn’t manage to make it as a snowball landed on their face. They turned toward the twins who were laughing.

“Seriously!” yelled Alya “That’s how you got sick the first time!”

She was about to go on and tell them every way into which they’re action were stupid, when a snowball flew past her into Ella’s face. She turned toward Nino who was smiling.

“Really?” she asked him angrily.

Another snowball got near him, he prepared to retaliated when another one touched him. He finally got a ball ready and threw it at the twins. And they shoot some back. Soon they were raining from all sides.

Alya in the middle of it, tried to stop them, but the twins had already decided that she was playing and were targeting her. After the fifth snowball to the chest she decided to join Nino. 

After a long battle, both sides lost as they all ended up with a cold.


	15. Day 15: Newly Weds

Alya was forced by her parents to come to their friends weddings, don’t get her wrong she had nothing against weddings, but she was three hours away from Paris, if there was an akuma attack now she would never be able to get there in time. She tried to explain that to her parents but they didn’t think her ‘hobby’ mattered that much. This really pissed her off, and now she was forced to watch two people she didn’t even know get married.

She wished at least Nino was here, but her parents couldn’t ask their friend to let one more person come to the wedding. At least he kept her updated on what was going on in Paris. He had even agreed that if an akuma attack happened near him and that he could film it without putting himself in danger he would. That was so sweet of him.

She texted him during the all thing, describing him her boredom, and he described her how he imagined this ceremony. It was very entertaining. But by the time people had moved to dancing it was the time he had promised to Adrien he play with him online. She was therefor alone; she did went on social media as an attempt to distract herself but it didn’t work.

At some point she heard a voice tell her “Are you okay sweetie?” she looked up to see the newly wed. 

“I’m fine.”

“You look sad” said the woman “I don’t want anyone sad at my wedding”

Alya kept herself from rolling her eyes but the tone used by the woman didn’t help. It sounded like she was talking to a ten year old, which Alya found insulting. 

“Tell me what sadden you” she said as her and her husband took sit next to Alya.

“Nothing I’m fine.”

“You should just tell her “said the husband “when she wants to know something she doesn’t give up”

Alya didn’t like the fact that she had something in common with that woman.

“Look if you tell me I’ll help you” she said.

“Can you teleport me to Paris?” 

The woman smiled “Best friend or more?” she asked

“What?”

“The person you want to see in Paris, are they you’re best friend or more?”

Before she could answered the husband added “The correct answer is both!”

Alya rolled her eyes.

“Lucien!” said the woman

“What? Someone should tell her that the best romance always starts with friendship!”

“Now is not the time, come on sweetie tell me”

Alya didn’t like being called sweetie, “No of your business.” She said

“Oh come on, swee-“

“My name is Alya.”

“Alya” she said “tell me about who you want to see so badly in Paris.”

“What makes you think that I want to see someone? I run the Ladyblog, I just want to be there in case an akuma attack happens.”

The woman smiled and the man said “The face you were making told us otherwise.”

Alya wanted to punch him.

“You were texting him earlier right?” asked the woman, Alya eyes went wide, “that’s why you didn’t look this grim all night.”

Alya didn’t answer, she didn’t want to admit that she was right.

“Now you feel lonely without him” the man added “and the first thing you plan to do when you get back is to call him”

Maybe, shut up!

“You’ve been together a while haven’t you?” asked the woman “you already know him like the back of your hand, don’t you?”

Shut up

“You’ve already talk of you future together.”

Stop being right

“If you want to get it you’re going to have to fight, and be ready to make compromise.”

“But more importantly your going to have to always listen to each others.”

Oh shut up, you know nothing of Nino and me!

“You know me and Lucien got together when we were about your age”

Oh no, your nothing like Nino and me!

“He actually had view on my best friend at the time, who had views on his best friend.”

No.

“But then we ended up stuck together an entire afternoon, and I realise how alike we were, and I started to fall for her.”

No!

“We spent all our high school year navigating our relationship while trying to get our best friend together.”

NO!

“It was fun, but we never put their relationship before ours, and that’s really import thing to remember.”

I just want to leave now.

They went on giving her advise for what felt like hours, until finally her parents told her they were leaving. The newly wed hugged her before she left and she hated every seconds of it.

On the way home Alya swore to herself that she and Nino would never become like that.


	16. Day 16: Anything for you

Nino was probably the best boyfriend anyone could hope for, he was always there for her, he always had surprises, he was always thoughtful. Which was great excepted for the part were the person he date wasn’t like him. No Alya, loved people and showed sometimes in her own way, but grand gestures weren’t really her thing. She wasn’t a romantic. But when Nino was being romantic she loved it. And it left her with the feeling that it was unfair for him to be with someone like her, someone who wasn’t romantic, someone who wouldn’t do grand gesture.

But Nino deserved all the greatest gesture in the world. 

So she told Marinette who told her she should go for it, do something great for him. Alya wanted to but she was plague with doubt, what if he doesn’t like what she plans, he always made the most wonderful things for her, what if she wasn’t able to do the same? Marinette told her that the thought mattered and no matter what she did Nino would like it. But Alya wasn’t happy with that, sure the fact that Alya did something for him, would probably make him happy, but if she did something that he actually liked he would be happier. And that’s what he always did for her.

She looked through everything that Nino loved trying to find what she could do that would make him the happiest man on earth. But everything she came up with was to unrealistic, there was nothing she could actually do. Than Marinette told her “in the end what he loves the most is you” and that gave Alya an idea.

Sure he saw her every day but everyday wasn’t a date, and they always had other things to do, like class, keeping their friends out of trouble, deal with akuma. What if they could spent a all week together without any of that. It would be a nice vacation, just the two of them, somewhere nice. She would ask for his parents permission. She would pay for it. She would get him anything he wanted there. She’ll even let go of the Ladyblog and everything related for a week. Now if that wasn’t a grand gesture she didn’t know what was.


	17. Day 17: Dance

“So, actually, break dance is a broken movement.”

“Like the mane says”

“Yeah, so actually you take a normal movement, any, then you break it, like this” Nino exemplified his words with a walking movement that he broke step by step.

Alya tried to do the same, without much success. Nino stopped her and made her try again excepted this time he told her when to break her move. After numerous tries Alya finally managed to do something acceptable.

“Okay, now you just need to do that while following the rhythm.”

The task turned out to be more difficult then she thought. Alya wasn’t a professional dancer and it didn’t interest her that much, she had mostly asked Nino to teach her for fun and also a little to spent time with him. She had a hard time following him, but he was so happy to teach her that she didn’t dare to tell him.

After an hour Alya was tired and just wanted to go home.

“You’re getting better, a little more practice and you’ll be as good as me.” He told her, as she was leaving, with a smile that was enough to make her come back for another lesson, then another, and another, and one more.

After a few months she had become almost as good as him and much more closer to him. She liked to dance with him, it wasn’t the romantic you saw in the movies, but it had it’s charm. She like how synchronised they were when they danced, they didn’t even need to touch, and yet it was as if they were one. That was the power of dance.

One day after a lesson he told her “you know I’m really glad that break dance interested you so much because without those lessons I don’t think we’d be that close.”

Alya burst in laugher, he looked at her strangely, and she didn’t know how to tell him. She ended up telling him that she had kept following his lessons just to spend more time with him. He burst into laugher too, “I only offered them to spend more time with you!”

You got to say, the two of them were unbelievable.


	18. Day 18: Partener in Crime

Chloé had went too far, she had humiliated Alya’s best friend, which wasn’t unusual, but this went she went farer than that, she humiliated her in front of Adrien and about her crush on Adrien. Alya was pissed and she wanted revenge. And the good side of Marinette being down because of Chloé was that she wasn’t going to stop her, it was really the only good side. 

She needed to hurt her about as much as she hurt Marinette. Perhaps she should humiliate her the same way she humiliated Marinette, expose her crush on Adrien. She thought of the different way she could do it, which one would be the most hurtful for her. She started to make a list. 

“You shouldn’t do that.” Said a voice behind her. 

She turned around and saw Nino, “Why not she deserves it?” Answered Alya.

“Because Marinette wouldn’t approve.” 

Dam it. He was right. “Than I do nothing?”

“No, just not something that harmful” Alya leaned in wanting to hear what he had to say, “Just prank her”

Alya was a bit disappointed but she knew that was the best Marinette would agree with. 

“Do you have a plan?” she asked. 

“Remember that time you arrived at school after your sisters changed your hair colour, and-“

“You said I looked gorgeous!”

“You always look gorgeous” he quickly said before adding “We do the same to her”

Alya like the idea, Chloé had made so much fun of her that day, she would avenge Marinette and herself, two bird with one stone. But it was going to be complicated; she needed to get inside of Chloé’s room at the Grand Paris, find a way to reach her cloths, and her hair product, mess up her alarm and make sure that no one came to wake her up before it was late enough for her to not be careful. How was she supposed to do that?

“I don’t think I can manage that.” She said.

“Maybe you can’t but we can.” He said and for some reasons it gave her chills. 

“So what’s the plan?”

Nino gave her plan, but it was incomplete, and Alya helped filled in the pieces. 

Step one was to get in, thankfully she could simply tell that she was here to give something to her mom, they would let her in. All she had to do was to get to Chloé’s room. Nino came with her. Once they were in the room, Alya took care of hair product while Nino took care of her cloths. They then got the alarm.

Step two, was to make sure that her butler wouldn’t help her. That was tricky, the man loved Chloé way too much, but Nino had a plan. He told him that if he helped them he would persuade Adrien to spend an afternoon with Chloé, and nothing would make her happier, what was a morning of humiliation next to an afternoon with her crush. 

Step three, was to get out without being noticed. That part didn’t exactly went well, as Chloé got out of the elevator at the same moment their tried to leave. But when she saw them she assumed they had tried, and not succeed, to get inside her room. She threw them out, which, well, got them out. 

The next day was wonderful, Chloé arrived right before the teacher called the rolled, and no one had ever seen the class laugh so hard. The best was that Chloé hadn’t even realised it, when every one started laughing she asked Sabrina to give her a mirror, and her reaction only made the class laugh harder.

Marinette seemed better and Alya and Nino were proud of themselves.


	19. Day 19: Love Letters

Nino wanted to tell Alya how much he loved her and all the way he loved her. The problem was that every time he tried he found himself to shy to let even a word go out of his mouth. And yet, usually, there was no one to whom it was easier for him to talk than her. But when it came to his feelings toward her, it was another story.

Adrien had suggested him to wright a love letter, his best friend was very romantic but a little out of date. Who still wrote love letters nowadays?

But Nino tried anyway. He wrote a first letter in which he described his feelings for her in the easiest way possible. When he reread it, he found it mushy and stupid. He tried to add some poetry but he was not a poet and the result was mediocre. For his third attempt, he tried to put in some rhythm, hoping that the flow would suffice to make the letter more pleasant, it didn’t. He then borrowed, from Adrien, some romantic classic and tried to inspire himself from it for his fifth try, it wasn’t conclusive. 

Nino wrote letter after letter, but none seemed good enough for Alya in his eyes. He ended up giving up and told himself that one day he’d be able to admit his sentiment for Alya by himself.

Excepted that, one day, while they were looking in the mess that he used as a bedroom for a record he needed to make Alya listen, he absented himself for a few minutes, when he came back in his room, he found Alya reading his letters. She stood up as soon as she saw him, and before Nino could justify himself, planted her lips onto his. Her kiss was enough to tell him that she understood his feelings and felt the same


	20. Day 20: Christmas Tree

Alya’s family was made of people how followed their passions, her mom had followed her love for cooking, her dad his dream of working at the zoo, and Nora just loved to punch people. Alya was no exception to the rule as her habits concerning akuma’s showed. The only issue was that since everyone was following their dreams it was difficult to get anyone to take care of everything else, like groceries, dishes, watching over the twins. And this only became more complicated around the end of the year. The planning for the December festivities was always last minute and all over the place. 

To be honest they had all forgotten about it until the twin asked over diner when they would get a Christmas tree. Christmas was next week; someone had to go get it. Now they should all have been on the same boat, excepted that her parents and older sister’s passion had this small difference that theirs were money provider, and therefor had the priority. So Alya was given the task to find a Christmas tree this week.

When she told her friends about it, their chock was bigger than expected. Marrinette’s parents had put the Christmas decorations in their shop two months ago, Adrien had redecorate his bedroom three months ago, even their classroom had a small plastic Christmas three. The thing was that Alya wasn’t really into Christmas, sure it was nice too spent time with family and get gift but her favourite part of last year Christmas was when Ladybug and Chat Noir asked for their help. 

But she had to get a Christmas tree at least for the twins. And thanks to her wonderful upbringing she forgot about it until the last moment. When she realised it she was a bit desperate as it was already the evening, but Nino was with her and convinced her they’d find a Christmas tree together.

They went looking for a store; it took a while to find one still opened. Then there was the matter of choosing a three. A small one would have been more practical, but she knew the twin wanted a big one and that they were already disappointed to have waited that long. Since they were the only one who really cared about Christmas she had to take a big one.

Once they had the three, Nino stared at it as if it was an akuma, it made Alya laugh. He didn’t tried to get out of helping her though. 

Together they carried the three through Paris, they had to go by foot, it wouldn’t fit in public transportation. They looked like idiot, and somehow no one was laughing at them more than themselves. Alya knew that if she had been with Marinette she wouldn’t have laugh but with Nino, everything was easier, lighter. 

The best part was when they had to climb the spiral staircase, Alya was sure they were going to break their back somewhere. But they pulled through, even though they sliped on a few steps. 

When they finally reached the apartment and place the tree somewhere, they were too tired to decorated or to watch over the twins has they did so. The three they ended up with was comical mixing all kinds of colour in the most improbable combination. But well, as Alya didn’t really cared about Christmas she didn’t really cared about it.

This was definitely a story she would tell to others, and it had a great ending too: Nino got to stay the night.


	21. Day 22: Mistletoe

Their class had decided to throw a party to celebrate Christmas vacation. It was at Kim’s place, there was a lot of space, non-alcoholised drinks, lots of snacks, Christmas decoration everywhere and more importantly a stash of mistletoe at the door that connected the living room to the corridor of the house. 

Alya and Nino had gotten there before their best friends and were hoping to get them under it once they arrived. It didn’t take long for them to show up, surprisingly Marinette got there first, Alya took the opportunity to lead her best friend under the mistletoe, she then talked to her to buy time until her crush arrived. He came in shortly after, and Nino, pretending to have something to show him in Kim’s room, lead him toward the mistletoe.

But before he could get there, Alix pasted by on her roller-skate and accidently nocked Marinette over, Adrien quickly got to the girl and took her somewhere to sit down to make sure she was okay, all while avoiding the mistletoe.

Their first try had failed but they would find another way. Their next attempt consisted in asking each of their friends to go get them something in another room at the same time, hoping that they would meet at the door on their way in or out, but Adrien got sidetrack by Max, asking him about something and made it there long after Marinette.

The third attempt was to keep Adrien under the mistletoe and then get Marinette there. But the second Adrien got there Chloé rushed toward him, to avoid the catastrophe Nino got Adrien away from the mistletoe.

The end of the night was nearing and it looked like they would be unable to make their friends kiss. Their last attempt consisted in getting close of the mistletoe and asked their friends to come over. It seemed to be going fine until Adrien noticed that they were under the mistletoe. Now they were the one who had to kiss. They had planed to make it quick and get back to their plan, but they found themselves incapable of doing so. They didn’t know how long this kiss lasted but by the time they stopped for air, their friends were longer and they didn’t care.


	22. Day 21: Aged Up

They were in Nino’s room, each of them on a laptop, staring at the orientation program. All they had to do was select the college and the field they were interested in. They was a limitation of choice.

“For me it’s cinema” said Nino from his desk, “I’m gonna try for la Sorbonne.”

“Don’t forget to put in other college, just in case.” Supplied Alya from his bed.

“Do you know which journalism school you want to go to?”

“There are good ones in Paris like CFJ and IPJ, but I’m more interested by Lannion and Cannes.”

“What about Science Po?”

“My grades aren’t good enough.”

“Chloé says she can get us into anywhere.”

“I don’t want that! Do you?”

“No but you deserves the best.”

“Science Po isn’t necessarily the best, plus people over there are probably going to be like Chloé used to be in middle school.”

“So you’re going to try for Lannion and Cannes?”

“I don't know, if I do I’ll have to leave Paris, and you’re all staying here, I don't want to leave you guys.” She kept to herself the part about mostly not wanting to leave him. But she felt that even if she didn’t say it he knew. 

The look in his eyes confirmed her theory. She could go to the school in Paris but she liked the program of the school outside better. Plus it could be good for her to live in another place for a while. She wouldn’t be able to see her friends as often but even if she stayed it would still be the case. Marinette was entering art school, so obviously she wouldn’t have much time for herself, Adrien was going to a prepa, he wasn’t going to go out much either. Chloé was Chloé. Every one else wasn’t as important in her eyes. The only one who she would still be able to see in Paris was Nino. The one that mattered most.

She could stay for him, it was just college after all, just a few years before she started her real journalist carrier. It didn’t matter that much. 

But Nino disagreed with her, and the next day he came to her and said “I’ve got an idea.” Alya was ready to listen as always. “I’ve found other journalist school that offers the same program as Lannion and Cannes.”

“Are they in Paris?” asked Alya even thought she was sure she had checked everything in Paris.

“No, they’re in New York, and you know what they also have in New York, great cinema schools.”

“Are you suggesting…?”

“That we move to New York together, yes! We can make an application for those colleges, they’ll cost more money than in France but I’m sure we can figure something out, and if we don’t there’s still Chloé.”

Alya liked the idea, but she had doubts. “I thought we were supposed to move to L.A.” she said remembering a talk they had had when they were younger.

“We can go there afterward, and don’t lie to me, you’ve always been more interested by New York.”

Alya smiled, he was right. She was going to be away from her friends and family but she would have him, and that was more than enough.


	23. Day 23: Startle

When she got home that day, she was very tired, she had just spent the entire afternoon being chased by an Akuma. She had gotten great images that she was going to upload on the ladyblog, with a description of the Akuma. It had stayed inside the building not many people new about it already, and no news station had gotten the hold of it. She had the exclusivity, but she wouldn’t have it for long. 

She got to her room as fast as she could. But at the moment she opened the door a figure jumped at her screaming. She screamed too. Then once her stupor had gone down, she realised it was Nino, and that he was laughing. She sighed more relived than angry, and got to her desk. 

Nino noticed her unusual dehavor and asked her “Are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine” she answered hoping he would press her on this, but she knew she had used the wrong tone to answer.

“Did something happened”

“No just an Akuma” she said and imedialty regretted it.

Nino didn’t say anything at first, which gave the hope that he might leave her alone. But that wasn’t Nino’s styles.

“You know, you have the right to be scared of Akuma sometimes.”

She knew he was right. She had herself said so to several people, but somehow, she had never been able to apply it to herself. She couldn’t admit, her proud wouldn’t allow it. Her fear she always kept to herself. The least important one, the one that wouldn’t embarrass her, she could talk about, with certain people. But the others stayed in heart and her heart alone. 

She couldn’t be scared of Akumas, she shouldn’t be. She was a journalist, she ran the Ladyblog, she was Rena Rouge. A hero that fought akuma couldn’t be scared of them. She had to be stronger, and if she wasn’t at least she’ll pretend she was. The goal was more to persuade herself than anyone else. If she was to admit it to anyone, she wouldn’t be able to lie to herself anymore. She needed that lie, that’s how she worked.

She didn’t say anything to Nino, kept working as if he hadn’t said anything. He stood there, and she felt him staring at her. Was he trying to get her to talk? He didn’t seem like it. She didn’t dare to turn back to see his expression, because once again she was afraid. Afraid that he might be disappointed in her. She knew he would be right to be, but at the same time he had to understand she couldn’t open up like that. 

At least he wasn’t saying anything anymore, at least he wasn’t pressuring her into talking, if he had, she didn't know what she would have done. 

Without her expecting it, she felt his arms wrapping around her. The back of her chair kept her back from touching his front, he had one arm coming above her left shoulder across her chest, and another around her waist, his head laid on her right shoulder, his cheek against her cheek. She leaned into him. This felt nice, this made her feel better, this is what she needed.


	24. Day 24: Date Night

It was date night, Nino had planed everything, and just like every time he planed everything, everything had gone wrong. But this time it wasn’t his fault. They were on the way to the restaurant, Alya was wearing a winter dress made of velvet and tights made of wool, classy but warm. Nino had dressed up as well, wearing what Adrien had told him to wear. It was all starting well. But then, Alya’s phone biped, it could have been a text from there friends, it could have been a call of her parents, it could have been an email, it couldn’t have been anything, but it had to be an Akuma alert.

And as every time there was an Akuma alert Alya had to drop everything to go there. Nino could have let her go alone, but it was date night, and he wanted to be with her. So he went alone, he went alone as she hid to film the akuma, he went alone as they were chased by the akuma, he went alone as Chat Noir and Ladybug carried them to safety, he went alone as she tried to get away from safety. Luckily she gave up on that pretty quick, with the number of time she had caused them trouble with this, Ladybug and Chat Noir had learned how to make sure she stayed put. 

They were locked in the passage Reilhac that had been closed by their favourite heroes. Alya swore she would learn how to pick locks and Nino would have laugh if he didn’t know that she was serious. The passage was empty and the shops were close. Nino sat on the floor, his cloth were in a bad shape. Alya came and sat next to him, her tights had now holes in them, and her hair were all over the place.

“I’m sorry” she said, “About running date night, I know you had planed something.”

Nino knew she was being sincere, he was still a bit angry about the all thing, even if, by now he was used to it. 

“We’ll have other nights” he told her, he didn’t seem to make her feel better and a part of him was a bit happy that she at least felt a bit guilty about it. 

She got up and started walking around the passage, she picked up the things people had left behind when they ran from the Akuma. Nino watched her going around, wondering what she was doing. She seemed to be looking for something, she would pick up something then put them back on the floor, a few she kept.

She came back in front of him with a pizza, that a delivery man must have dropped, a couple of news paper and a pair of glass bottles. She putted everything down and smashed the news paper in her hand than put them in the bottles. She then used her lighter to put the papers on fire. Nino had to admit her improvised candle diner was pretty cute. 

“Alright, you’re forgiven”, he said as he picked up a slice of pizza.

They ate together, under the light of the bottles, the sound of the fight in the background. And somehow, this was perfect for them.


End file.
